Naruto: The Wind Lord and the Staff Master
by Forsaken Archer
Summary: First fanfiction story, should be alright.. I will work on this until I deem it finished... or completely hopeless Title is self explanatory, Naruto is a master of the wind element and a bojutsu master
1. Prologue

Prologue  
I will post this once and once only. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.  
"Talking"  
Thinking  
"Summon or demon talking"  
Summon or demon thinking  
Jutsu

Prologue:

Silence… fires spreading about… alarms in Konoha going off… ninjas rushing to defend their home against the mighty Kyubi. These were the thoughts that went through the Yondaime Hokage's mind as he prepared for battle. He gathered his things and his daughter. Newly born and taken from his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, Natumui was about to experience a night that she would never forget.  
Hokage's Office  
"You ready Minato?" asked the Yondaime's sensei, Jiraiya, as he stood in the doorway.

"Almost sensei. I just need to release all my chakra seals so that I'll be able to perform the Shiki Fuuin."

What Minato didn't see was the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, sneak up behind him and deliver a devastating chop to his neck.

"Sorry Minato, but you have a life ahead of you. In addition your daughter will need you more than ever now that Kyubi will be sealed into your daughter," spoke Sarutobi as he caught a falling Minato. With those words he took baby Natsumi and whisked her to the battle of the Kyubi.  
Battlefield

"Summoning Jutsu!" was heard with a puff smoke following close behind it. Out of the smoke came the summons of the Sandaime Hokage and his student Jiraiya of the Sannin.

"Why have you summoned me here you little brat!?" a mad Gamabunta ground out with a puff of smoke coming out of his nostrils.

"I concur with 'Bunta. Sarutobi why are we facing one of the Nine demons of hell?"

"I am sorry 'Bunta, but we need your help so that we can seal the Kyubi away into Natsumi. To do that however, Sarutobi will be sacrificing all of his life force to do it," replied a terrified Jiraiya as he had no wish to go against 'Bunta.

"Very well we shall help you with this task. "

"I too will help," stated Ennma the Monkey King, "but I want Naruto, the oldest to be my summoner. I'm gonna need someone new with Sarutobi deciding to go out of the business."

"Get ready guys, here he comes!" With a roar the great Kyubi re-started its rampage. However, fortunately for Konoha the Kyubi was held down by Ennma and 'Bunta. Meanwhile Sarutobi performed the Shiki Fuuin. With his last breath he told Jiraiya that he wanted Minato and Kushina to treat Naruto the same as they would treat Natsumi.

"Hai sensei. I will make sure to give this message to Minato. He will treat Naruto the same as they treat Natsumi."

Hokage's Office

"Damn you Jiraiya-Sensei. I was supposed to make the sacrifice." Minato yelled in frustration when Jiraiya came back to tell him that the Sandaime Hokage had made the sacrifice instead.

'Well this is as good a time as any.' Minato thought as he took Natsumi to the crowds of Konoha with Kushina at his side.

"People of Konoha, I give you my daughter savior of this village from the foul entity known as the Kyubi!" Cheers erupted from the people of Konoha. Shouts of Yondaime and Natsumi echoed from below and the villagers mourned for their comrades death, and celebrated for the Kyubi's defeat


	2. Chapter 1: The Birth of a Legend

Chapter 1: The Birth of a Legend

**Disclaimer is on the First Chapter, go read it...**  
"Talking"  
_Thinking_  
**"Summon or demon talking"**  
_**Summon or demon thinking**_  
**Jutsu**

Chapter 1: The Birth of a Legend

"That was great, Narumi. Keep this up and you'll be Konoha's super kunoichi!" Kushina exclaimed. Minato and her was watching their four year old baby girl sloppily doing the Uzumaki Katas in the training grounds and Narumi was failing miserably at incorporating the katas into her muscle memory. But Minato and Kushina didn't care, everything their little baby girl was perfect and she was the _only_ perfect child for them. Minato looked at his watch and said "It's almost time for lunch, let's go back home and eat ramen!"

"Yay, RAMEN FOR ME, RAMEN FOR ME!" Narumi yelled

"Calm down Narumi-chan, hold onto me tight and I'll Hiraishin us back at home."

(AN: I know it's weird training a four year old girl, but I vaguely remembered that this was the age where most clans train their children)

***Meanwhile at the training grounds***

A boy around the same age as his twin, was sitting down and weeping. He was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and he named himself "Forgotten Child of Konoha" or what the stupid villagers called him "The Demon Incarnate". He named himself The Forgotten Child, because nobody remembered him. He was always beaten, and nobody cared for him except the Ichiraku Ramen duo, The Sarutobi clan, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, and Yugao Uzuki. The Ichiraku ramen duo, Teuchi and Ayame always cared for him as a surrogate family member, same as the Sarutobi clan. Anko, Kurenai, and Yugao were students of the Aka no Shi, or known as Kushina Uzumaki. However when they knew Kushina's love for her _male_ child, they were disgusted at how the Namikaze clan treated Naruto. Oh, how could I forget the Uchiha clan!

***Flashback***

Itachi Uchiha had found him training at Training ground 7, doing physical workouts. Itachi at first didn't do anything, but he eventually spotted Naruto's loneliness and one day walked up to him and he asked about Naruto's past. Itachi was horrified at Naruto's past, and trained Naruto a little in sympathy. The duo quickly became friends, and one day Itachi introduced him to the Uchiha family. On the very same day, The Uchiha clan quickly became friends with him, and always gave him shelter, food and daily life. The Uchiha clan and Sarutobi clan tried to persuade Naruto into letting them adopt them officially, but he has always declined. His reason was "I need to learn things the hard way, I can't be always a child. I will always thank you for your hospitality, but if I am always pampered, I will learn nothing. I will always aid you if you need help, but I can only do that if I get strong." Needless to say, The women broke down crying, while the men shedded a few tears and had promised to train him so he would be one of the most strongest shinobi in the world.

***Back to present time***

Naruto finished reminiscing about his past and curved his lips slightly upwards, resembling a smile of the good times. However, he was shaken out of his demeanor by a calm voice. "Child, why are you here?" Naruto turned his head, and widened his eyes. In front of him was a person with spiky hair like his fathers, but in black and some of it was loose in his eyes. HIs eyes were as black as midnight and he was wearing a Black cloak with silver trimmings. He had two black swords on his back, but 1 was engraved with a green crystal. He had black boots and overall, he gave off an aura, not unlike Itachi's, cold, aloof yet always on guard. Naruto said "Why does it matter to you, I am not any concern of you. In fact, the only person you should be concerned about is the _Hero of Konohaand their loving family._"

The teenager took notice of how he spat out the last seven words and he said "You are part of that family, yet you have been forgotten by them. Am I correct?" This statement made Naruto stand up quickly and pulled a kunai from his hip pouch and said "No one should have that information, who are you?" The man chuckled slightly and raised his hands in a surrender fashion. "I am a travelling swordsman, and well I have the same past as you. My parents forgot me for my brother, simply because I was first born. My brother took advantage of this fact and he always made up lies for me. I finally could not contain it and I fled from my home, and I trained and I am now the wielder of the legendary Dragon and Phoenix contract. I am also ageless and have high-speed regeneration, to that about I cannot be killed by mortal means and most likely several thousand of S-Ranked jutsus will be required to kill me.

(A:N: I'll explain this in the later chapters)

Surprisingly, Naruto was calm about this, despite hearing someone was ageless. He just put his kunai back into his pouch and introduced himself. The strange man made himself known as Takeo Takama, and asked, why was he forgotten. Naruto just asked that he put a put a finger to his forehead and he will know why.

***In Naruto's mindscape***

"Well kid, you're quite good to already access your mindscape at such an early age. Most people don't even know they have a mindscape." Takeo whistled in impressment at the maze-like mindscape

"Yeah, follow me, I'll take you to my...residual resident..."

Narrowing his eyes, Takeo thought of any residents that could be in a person's mindscape. In less that 5 seconds, He had already got the answer bang on. That would mean that his sister had the power, while he had the soul. Widening his eyes, he never noticed that he was in front of a field and in front of him was a Fox. A female demon fox, to be exact. Takeo just put his hands in his pockets and said "So my guesses were right...I'm sorry for you Naruto. Is she on good terms with you?" Naruto nodded and replied "Yea, I met her at two and she was very sorry for what happened to me. Apparently a traitor which had the leaf symbol and reeked of snakes provoked her and she tried to kill him, but the same people from the same village tried to stop her so she went into a rage and...I suppose you know the rest... Takeo just nodded his head gravely, and exited out of Naruto's mindscape.

(AN: Ahh...a man reeking of snakes...Easy to guess. I know in some stories people say Uchiha Madara, but I have plans for him and Obito will stay dead, since he's just an enigma to me.)

***In present time***

"Takeo-san, can you answer my question. Why are you here?"

"Well I was fulfilling a request from Enma, the Boss of the Monkey clan. Do you remember every birthday you would have a mysterious present waiting for you that was engraved with a chibi monkey?"

"Yes...are you telling me that the Monkey clan were the ones sending me those presents?"

"Yes...Enma was very worried about you, knowing from the other boss summons that Jinchuriki, which is the official term for demon containers, were badly treated, so he begged the Dragon and Pheonix bosses, Revan and Asuna to send me to check up on you... Needless to say, Enma won't be happy...I have a copy of the Monkey clan, which Enma wanted you to sign, and I will teach you a basic bojutsu style, and you will create your own, alright? Just thinking about your past makes me determined to prove that you're a genius and you, will be the most strongest shinobi in living history in the future."

"Thank you Takeo-san, I will be never unable to repay for all the kindness that you and my precious people have shown me..." By now Naruto was crying in happiness, that other people cared for him, and he would prove to the people that openly hated him that he will survive, and emerge as the strongest!

"Don't worry Naruto, but for now I shall give you some training memories, using **Memory Transfer**. Do not worry, it is not harmful and I only need to touch you on the forehead."

"OK, but can you teach me the **Shadow Clone Jutsu**? I've heard that it is a way for training much faster, and it could serve as an distraction when I need to fight, since even the Byakugan cannot see through it, since the chakra is distributed evenly.

"Of course, now I shall use the technique. **Memory Transfer!**"

Naruto started having a headache, but he had the memories of the basic bojutsu style, a basic taijutsu style, and the instructions for the Shadow Clone jutsu. He immediately tried it out, and he created 1 clone before passing out from exhaustion.

(AN: Remember, Naruto only has the soul, (for now) but of course, I have ways to make him stronger)

After 2 hours, Naruto finally woke up from a dizzy headache. He vaguely remembered making a clone before passing out and eating ramen. Lots and lots of RAMEN! Takeo noticed that he was awake and immediately rushed over and propped him against a rock. "Naruto, the **Shadow Clone Jutsu **is very dangerous, and I'm quite surprised you managed to make one, but never do that again...Currently you don't have the reserves, but we should be able to do that. Meet me here everyday for the next 2 yearsn except for Sunday's , and in those 2 years time, you shall have reserves to make 300 clones and not even get tired. For now, you should rest a little and then go home. Meet me here tomorrow at six in the morning. We have a lot to cover if you want to be at least be by a jounin level in two years."

"S-seriously, in two years I can be by jounin level!?" Naruto stuttered

Takeo took notice and smirked "Yes, but when you turn 6 you will have to leave the village for six years, to live in the Summon Realm. You will train under Enma, in the Bojutsu style and summoning for two years, Revan, the Dragon Boss summon, will train you in youki, and in the 5th Year I shall train you in your powerful wind affinity, and the last year will be gaining experience in the Elemental Countries. At that time you should be powerful enough to take on a kage, or a Jinchuriki that has either Ichibi, Nibi, or Sanbi sealed in them. The only thing holding you back is experience, but that is why you will join back Konoha for the Genin Exams."

"But sensei, if you make me out to be so strong, why do I have to take the Genin Exams, I should be registered as a hunter ninja, so I can stay loyal to the village, and gain experience too!"

"That is correct Naruto. However, deception is a ninja's most greatest tool and at 12 years old, no one will suspect of you being so strong. You should gradually reveal your power, not flash it in one go. Your generation will never believe you, and the older generation might hate you for having so much power, and may force you to teach it to your twin, Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze."

"I see...Takeo nii-san"

"Takeo nii-san?"

"Yeah, I mean...you've helped me a lot, and I usually refer my precious people as my surrogate family...At least they're better than my true one."

"I see...well don't worry, Naruto-kun, at the end of the two years, I'll adopt you, and I won't take no for an answer. You shall be Naruto Takama, and be my friend, comrade and brother."

"But onii-san, I can't just simp-  
"Naruto, I may seem cold, aloof, but inside I care for you. Just trust me. I will never leave you behind, never let you get killed, but beating you into a pulp yes, but I will never forget you. Even if my brain is dead, and I have to die for you, I will gladly do it."

"o-onii-san...I gladly accept the adoption, but before we leave when I'm six, can I tell my precious people where I'm going? They care for me too, and I don't want to leave them confused..."

"Of course you can, but you're gonna see if you can survive these two years first, gaki!" With that comment, Takeo melted into the shadows and left.

Feeling way happier than normally, Naruto left for his clan compound and just went straight up to his room. Kushina barely saw a flicker of him, and she just paid it no mind, feeling that he would come back down in minutes.

***Two Years Later***

Naruto was currently dressed in a grey cloak, embroidered with designs of Typhoon at the sleeves, and the Kanji for Wind at the back, and under that was a titanium chain piece, and he was wearing black cargo pants with steel toed boots. He was currently sparring with Takeo and they had just finished. Takeo passed some water to Naruto, and Naruto greedily drunk it all down. Although he didn't show it, Takeo was impressed by how Naruto had grown in two years. He had made his own taijutsu style, the Typhoon Striker style, and it relied on agility, and speed by making high-speed strikes to vital points and evading by speed. It used all parts of the body, similar to Muay Thai, but less dangerous because he didn't need to bend his body parts too much. He then turned his head to look for Naruto, but found him nowhere in sight. He then remembered what day was today, and he smiled a little for what was going to happen in a few minutes

(AN: I heard about Muay Thai, and I learnt that you use all body parts, but I wasn't sure about the body bending, I just made that up on the spot.)

While Takeo was thinking about Naruto's achivements, Naruto had already shunshined to the Hokage's office and was pestering his _father_ to stamp a Hokage seal on a paper. Minato didn't care what his _stupid son_ wanted, he just wanted to get rid of him as quick as possible. So he just stamped that sheet of paper without looking and Naruto immediately sped back towards Training Ground 7. That sheet of paper was under a genjutsu, and when it was broken it was revealed to be a disown and adoption paper. He only needed Takeo's approvement and signature. When he got there, Takeo was already waiting, with a pen in his hand and he immediately signed his name on the adoption paper.

In that instant. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was no more, and the new legend. Naruto Takama, was born. Naruto Takama, he shall be known throughout the shinobi history as the strongest shinobi, surpassing the Rikudou Sennin, he who shall be named The Wind Lord, The Staff Master, and most importantly... The Saviour of The World.

***AN: I felt to leave it there, sorry if you expected more but in the next chapter will be a timeskip where Naruto comes back and joins Konoha for the Genin Exams. His precious people will be overjoyed to see him, while his _bastardic_ family will remember nothing, and think that he is still one of their own. I got a nice suprise for the Namikaze...let their perfect family fall into the abyss of death. Also, I know this chapter was rather short, but I wanted to make a point that Naruto has cut all ties with the Namikaze for the last chapter and I hope to see more supports and reviews...Thank you very much.***


	3. Chapter 2: The Return

Chapter 1: The Birth of a Legend  
Disclaimer is on the First Chapter, go read it...  
"Talking"  
Thinking  
"Summon or demon talking"  
Summon or demon thinking  
Jutsu  
AN: Many thanks to the reviewers and readers for this story. If you have any questions, please private message me, or review them. Sorry for the late update, but I am getting used to my new laptop, since my old one had broke. All the drafts on it were permanently deleted, so please forgive me. With that being said, please enjoy the next chapter.  
Chapter 2: The Return…  
***6 Years Later***  
***At Konoha***  
"This is so boring…Kotetsu, how about you cover for me and I'll go get some sak-"  
"Don't Izumo, you know that as the gate guards we can't be drunk on duty, and we can't skive off our duties anyway… but you are right about the boring part…There's no one even coming anyway…I wish there was atleast returning…like Naruto…"  
"Yea…I mean, even we're chunin, but we got knocked out by that…super jutsu, you know?"  
"Yeah, that was…the most terrifying jutsu…to the males"  
AN: If you can't guess what the jutsu is…you don't deserve to read this  
"Kotetsu…your wish might come true after all…look at those two"  
***Road to Konoha***  
Two young men were shrouded in clothes. The taller one, was wearing a black trench coat with silver trimmings (Black Wyrm Coat from SAO) He also had two black swords, but to his left that sword had a jade crystal in it. He was wearing steel-toed black boots, and he had spiky black hair which was a little long, shadowing his eyes, but he gave off an strong, intimidating aura.  
The shorter of the two travelling companions was wearing a simple grey cloak, but had a intricate typhoon design on the sleeves, and he had the kanji for Wind Lord on his back. He also had spiky hair, but it was in the color of blond and he had icy blue eyes that if you stared into his eyes, you would shiver and make you run away.

These two were respectively Takama Takeo, and Takama Naruto. They were both in deep silence, thinking about their own past. Naruto started thinking back on the day that he left

***Day after where Naruto was disowned and adopted by his Takeo nii-san***  
Naruto had three scrolls on his back, and now he was heading to the Sarutobi clan house. He went inside and almost immediately saw his sorrowful face. Konohamaru instantly ran towards him and shouted "Nii-san, why are you so sad? If it's your family I'll show them with my ultra-awes-"  
"That's enough, Kon. I'm here…because I won't be here for the next 6 years or so."  
The room instantly went into silent..for about three seconds. In those three seconds you could practically hear a molecule dropping onto the floor. However, after those three seconds…  
"WHAT!?"  
"Guys guys…calm down…I'm leaving for 6 years…because I need to train more and more, and since Minato-teme is the Hokage, he won't allow me to train more of my destructive jutsus, or he'll force me to teach Narumi, so I already made a plan. I'm already no longer part of the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan, but now I'm Naruto Takama"  
"Takama…Are you implying you are being adopted by Takama Takeo, the Black Swordsman, The Forsaken Archer, The Storm God, and the God of Speed?" Asuma said, narrowing his eyes.  
"He's that great? Well, he said that he had a past similar to mine, and he saw himself in me, so he wanted to teach me, no longer allowing someone down into the path of loneliness"  
"That does sound something that he would do…However, you need to take the monkey clan scr-"  
"I already signed it. Takeo nii-san already had a copy of it."  
"Well…I'm not sure, but I think we should atleast have a party for you."  
"No need to, Asuma-aniki, If the Hokage saw a party between the Sarutobi and the Uchiha, he would figure it out in no time. You can have a party when I get back though" Naruto grinned  
"Well, hope the Uchiha don't hug you to death, gaki" Asuma smirked  
"Don't worry. But could you keep an eye for Sasuke and Tsukiko?"  
AN: Tsukiko is Sasuke's twin, and Itachi is still…Itachi?  
Asuma said "Sure, No problem, but here take this." With that said he thrust a scroll that magically appeared in his hands to Naruto and Naruto opened it, to find a whole library of wind techniques.  
"H-how did you know I had an affinity for wind?"  
"Easy to guess, now shoo, It's getting late and I think you're getting out tonight, so you'd better go to the Uchiha before it gets too late."  
Naruto turned and left, but on his way out, he saw Asuma shedding a few tears before standing like a proud warrior would, and went to his room.  
The Uchiha males acted like Asuma, but the females were clinging onto him and begged him not to go. Tsukiko was holding her surrogate nii-san's leg and saying "Nii-san, nii-san don't go. Tsukiko-chan will be lonely without you."  
"Gomen minna, but I have to achieve my dream. If I don't get stronger, I can't protect anyone that is precious to me and I cannot allow this." With that being said, he turned and left the Uchiha stronghold quickly, but leaving a trail of noticeable tears. The Uchiha women cried to the skies, while the men shedded some tears and tried to hold their emotions inside.  
His last stop was his own room. He had already packed all his clothes in a scroll, his jutsus in another, and his shinobi gear in the last one. He quickly wrote a letter on his desk, but he knew that no one would even go into his room anyway. He wrote his letter of farewell, then deactivated the security seals into his room.  
After that, he went to the village's main gate, and saw a very peculiar sight. The two chunin guards, Izumo and Kotetsu, trying to stop Takeo from leaving. Naruto instantly ran up to them and performed the most strongest jutsu to males, the Orioke no Jutsu! Naruto and Takeo instantly left Konoha, and went off to no one knew where  
***Flashback end***  
Naruto was shoken out of his stupor when he saw Izumo and Kotetsu, the always present gate guards at the village gate. Izumo and Kotetsu recognized the golden locks of hair, they only belonged to one person, but they couldn't find the whisker marks on his cheek. Shaking it out of his mind, Izumo asked out loud "Who are you. Please report your names or we will see you as a threat." The taller of the ninja said "Takama Takeo, also known as the God of Speed, The Black Swordsman, the Forsaken Archer, and the Storm God, along with The Wind Lord and the Staff Master, also known as Takama…Naruto"  
The two chunins instantly widened their eyes, and flashed towards Naruto, where he revealed his whole face by taking off his hood, and grinned towards the two gate guards. Izumo couldn't believe it and stuttered out "N-Naruto…i-is that really you?"  
"Of course, Izumo, How could it not be me?"  
At that moment fifty Anbu was enclosing the four, and the apparent leader of the Anbu said "Takama-san. You both are required at the council chambers, because of the council's decision.  
"Well that's a great way to greet us, well we know the way, see you" Takeo took Naruto's shoulder, and left in a flash of lightning

***At the Council Chambers***  
There was a lot of chattering and mumbling going on. No one knew why the Hokage had called an emergency meeting but whatever it was, it had to be important. Before I go on any further, let me point out the two sides of the council. On the Hokage's seat right side, it was the civilian council. These guys had a place on the council by using bribery and just wanted more money to line their pockets. They detested the Kyubi because it burned down many estates, making money drop. They were the ones who organised raids on Naruto, along with a few shinobi that had lost loved ones to the Kyubi. To the left side of the council, it was the ninja side. These people were the clan heads, and they could separate the Kyubi from Naruto. Naruto only had the soul, but that didn't make him Kyubi reincarnation. It only meant that Naruto could communicate with Kyubi, but since the power was teared from Kyubi, Kyubi didn't really hold much leverage above Naruto. Facing directly was the Elders. Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitakado and Danzo Shimura formed these parts. They were the ones who encouraged the civilian council to let the civilians to chase after Naruto, and beat him constantly to make him submissive. However, right at that moment the blond Hokage barged right in. He had his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, and his 12 year old precious daughter Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze along with him. The Hokage shouted "ORDER, NOW." The council instantly shut up and listened to what important news the Hokage had to say. The Hokage then explained "Sorry everybody, but I have received important news. My son, has come back. With him coming back it could be possible to finally let Narumi control the Kyubi's power. For some reason, Narumi has never been able to control up to 1 tail of Kyubi's power. If she tries to force to control it, she will lose her willpower. My only hope is that with the soul, she can control the power, and lead Konoha as the greatest nation ever!"  
With that being said, the civilian council erupted into cheers. They wanted Narumi to control the power, then marry her into one of their families. If they could marry her into their families, they would gain much more recognition as the civilian council and possibly gain more money, fame and power. However, the ninja councils mood darkened considerably. They knew why Narumi couldn't control the Kyubi's power, but they never said it because they wanted Naruto to break it out himself. So they always relented to say out the truth, but always laugh afterwards. At that moment, there was a flash of lightning in the middle of the council room, and two men appeared. The shorter one, which obviously had blond hair, threw back his hood and said "Why the fuck have you called us here?"  
Isako Haruno shrieked at him "Mind your language boy, we are the respectful council of Konoha and you will obey us!" Most people had to cover their ears, specifically Tsume. Naruto replied in a sing-song voice "Oh honourable council, I am not part of Konoha, so I don't think I need to listen to the so called honourable civilian and elder council." The ninja side of the council had to stifle their snickers. Even Shibi and Hiashi was supressing a snicker at the jab. Naruto instantly hardened his face and said "So, why have you called me here?  
Minato said "Where have you been, you disgrace? You have shamed the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan by running away. However, you have a way to repay it. As the host for the soul of Kyubi. You must know all her secrets. You will teach her to my beloved daughter, so she can control Kyubi's power."  
One…Two…Three seconds passed. Then there were two laughter coming from Takeo and Naruto. Takeo explained "Sorry, but I extracted Kyubi's soul, out into the living world. She has two forms, a human form and a fox form. She's now curled around Naruto's shoulder."  
"WHAT!? How could you extract her. Wait, never mind. Naruto, give me the fox and we will forget about you running away. I'll even lessen your punishment to 1 year, by clan rules. You should be grovelling at my feet, since the punishment is actually 10 years."  
"Sorry Hokage-dono, but I am no longer in your clan. 6 years ago, I was pestering you for a signature, was I not?"  
"Yes, so?"  
"Well actually, if you bothered to read it, it was actually a disown and adoption paper. On that very same day, you signed it, effectively disowning me, and allowing me to be adopted by Takeo nii-san here. So therefore, I do not fall under your clan rules, and I don't have to give you anything, including Ayumi-chan."  
"Wait…the demon fox has a name?"  
"Yes, now go die in a hole or something, and fuck off, cuz I'm hungry and I wanna see how Teuchi-oji san and Ayame nee-chan are doing"  
"Wait…We of the council still have one last thing to do. We ask you to join Konoha for the genin exams, but yours will be slightly different. Since you have gained so much fame, we want to test it by testing you against our top jonin in respective areas." The Hokage smirked  
"Very well…We accept and I want it held in the stadium, where everybody can see. It will be in two days, no sooner, no later. If you want to find us, try the Uchiha clan stronghold, or the Sarutobi one. We will take our leave now" Takeo said in a monotone.

***2 days later****  
The stadium was buzzing with crowds of civilian and ninjas. The civilian had come to watch the Kyubi incarnate die, since no one was believing that the Kyubi was extracted, but the ninjas had shown up to want to get an accurate reading of the famed God of Speed, ranked SSS, a higher class than Namikaze Minato, and the SS class, which belonged to two people, Namikaze Minato and Takama Naruto.  
***Right after the council meeting ended***  
"Naruto, wait!"  
Naruto turned his head around and saw who was behind him. It was his biological father, mother and sister. His father walked with a haughty expression on his face, but his mother and sister had tears in their eyes. "Why, why did you leave us, Naruto?" Kushina weeped.  
"Why does it matter to you. After 4 years of my absence, you finally go into my room, and inside is just a lot of dust and my dust-covered letter. I know that because I have a tracking seal in my room, and it's funny me that you took four years to finally remember me."  
Kushina and Narumi was visibly saddened by the news. But Minato the ga* fa**** was angered and he shouted at Naruto "I don't care, you are Namikaze Naruto and I wi-"  
"I think I cleared that up already. You have officially disowned me, and I am Naruto Takama. Now please go away, so I may eat at the Ichiraku ramen stand in peace."  
With that being said, Naruto dismissed the Hokage and his family. The Hokage was furious, while Narumi and Kushina were hugging each other, weeping about their brother.  
The reason why Minato was so furious was that because in Kiri, the bloodline rebel faction had won and the leader of the rebel faction, Mei Terumi was named Godaime Mizukage and she had come to Konoha a few days ago pursing a marriage contract that Minato had forgotten about. The marriage contract had enlisted the marriage of heir of the Namikaze clan, to be married to the heiress of the Terumi clan. Minato didn't care about Naruto's wellbeing, but knew that Kiri had gathered Raiga Kurosaki, Zabuza Moimoichi, Suigetsu Hozuki, Mangetsu Hozuki. These were the former Kiri Seven swordsman, and the future seven swordsman. He knew that one of the swordsman could wipe out an entire battalion in mere minutes, and Konoha desperately needed another major ally apart from Suna. He needed Naruto to be brainwashed and be married to the Godaime Mizukage, so they had another strong ally for Konoha.  
***Stadium***  
Takeo and Naruto appeared in a swirl of water. The referee of the match explained the rules which was no lethal fighting, no killing and listening to the referee's orders. Naruto's fight was first, and he was tested in ninjutsu, and taijutsu.  
Naruto calmly stepped forward, and summoned Enma, the Monkey King. By summoning him most people in the stadium gasped, since they had no idea there was another monkey summoner apart from Hiruzen Sarutobi, the late Sandaime Hokage. He asked Enma to transform into the Kongonyoi, and wielded him like it was nothing. Gai, the taijutsu specialist, immediately came down to the stadium wall, and yelled "YOSH! Naruto-san, let us have a very youthful match!"  
Naruto just had a massive sweatdrop on the back of his head, and got ready into his Wind Blazer style. It was his personal bojutsu style. It generally focused on hitting vital points on the body, and with Enma using his claws and fangs to give off the element of surprise.  
"Are both contestants ready…Well HAJIME!"  
Gai immediately rushed forward in the Goken stance, and yelled "Leaf Hurricane!", However, Naruto managed to dodge it and started pressing forward with the Kongonyoi. Gai was hard-pressed to defend against the stances, but saw an opening and shouted "Dynamic Entry!" However, he didn't manage to count on that Naruto purposely gave an opening, and when Gai started his flying kick, he bashed the odd man's head rather heavily, resulting in a knockout win. Enma returned back to the summoning plane after that fight.  
The stadium was deathly quiet. Maito Gai wasn't known as the Taijutsu specialist for nothing. For him to be knocked out in a matter of minutes, they figured that the boy must be strong. Now, they just needed evidence to see if he had a good ninjutsu arsenal.  
Kakashi put away his porn book and shunshined to the stadium floor. Gai was being picked up by medics, but Kakashi knew that because he was trained by the Yondaime Hokage, he could bring down any opponent.  
AN: There will be bashing, Sasuke by being emo, Sakura by being a fangirl, Kiba by being a pervert, and the Namikaze clan because of their egoistical pride. Kakashi is an honor member of the Namikaze clan  
Naruto narrowed his eyes. Kakashi Hatake was one of the ones that he hated the most. He never beated him, but he always ignored him in favour of his sister. He always pushed Naruto away, and never taught him even how to read. Naruto was going to pay him back ten times over for that.  
"Are both contestants ready? Well then…HAJIME!"  
Naruto immediately unleashed Futon: Daitoppa against Kakashi, but he substituted with a log and performed Katon: Goukayu. Naruto knew he was at an disadvantage, but he grinned deviously. Kakashi instantly knew something was up, since its hard to not notice when you just sent a fireball to an enemy and that same fireball was going to burn you to crisps. Kakashi managed to substitute with a nearby log, but glared at Naruto, and revealed his lone Sharingan. Naruto narrowed his eyes and performed Futon: Rasengshuriken. That had everybody widen their eyes, espescially the Namikaze. Minato was trying for decades to add his lightning element to the Rasengan, making it a possible S-Rank jutsu, but was unsuccessful. He just saw his biological son perform the impossible thing for him, by adding his wind element, and improving it. The named Futon: Rasenshuriken was in a shape of a demon shuriken, but was swirling so fast that the Sharingan couldn't even see them all. Naruto then threw it at Kakashi, and Kakashi was instantly struck and all the Uchiha activated their Sharingan. It seemed to them that there was multiple wind blades dislodged in Kakashi's abdomen, but the amazing thing was that even their Sharingan could not count them all. For Itachi, it was disbelief and joy. The Sharingan could count everything yet it couldn't count how many wind blades that chakra shuriken had. Joy came from that Naruto showed his family that he was strong even without their help, and he rubbed it in their faces. The referee, Genma Shiranui instantly shunshined Kakashi to the hospital, but before he left he announced "The winner of the match is Takama Naruto. He will be awarded Genin rank."  
Most people had disbelief in his eyes. They had heard that Naruto was the Yondaime's son, but there were rumors that the Yondaime had disowned him. The truth was before their eyes, and in their eyes the Yondaime was stupid for disowning such a powerful person. The civilians were trying to plot how to make Naruto marry their daughters, but before they could propse, Naruto had left the stadium into the contestant's box

***AN: This is the second chapter of Naruto: The Wind Lord and the Staff Master. In this chapter Naruto's demonstrated his wind affinity skills, and his staff skills. Takeo's fight will be in the next chapter, along with some romance relationships clearing up. I hope to see more supports and reviews...Thank you very much.***


End file.
